Beautiful Illusion
by drippingwithsin
Summary: I know how it feels to be abandoned. To be replaced by something newer and better.


**Warning**: magical cock(or whatever) it's called. Thank you to ajm85 for pointing out that I forgot the warning also apologies to whoever read it and didn't like it.

* * *

She sits, back hunched over the laminated bar, glazed light green eyes staring downward at the half empty budlight bottle firmly clutched by a white-knuckled hand as if all the answers lay within its depths. Emma had been doing this for the better part of thirty minutes and still no answers came forth, no relief was given. She sighed finally coming to the conclusion that the old saying was true you couldn't find happiness at the bottom of a liquor bottle nevertheless she brought it to her lips and took a long pull of bitter, now lukewarm drink. Yes, it may not give her any answers but it was sure fire way to help her forget some problems, at least for a little while.

Subconsciously, she side glances over at Mary Margaret whom at the moment was obnoxiously chattering away with some Disney princess Emma didn't even recognize with that big round pregnant belly on display. A mixture of jealousy, anger, and a warmth that could only come from the kinship of motherhood surged within her chest. She shouldn't feel this way. A grown woman shouldn't feel this way. She should be happy, joyful even that her parents had another chance.

"Want another one?" The sound of Ruby's voice snaps her out of the inner musings and she stares at the woman for a moment before glancing down at the now empty bottle still held in her grasp.

"Nah, it's been a long day." She slides the budlight over so Ruby could dispose of it. "I think, I'm a just call it a night."

The waitress raises an quizzical eyebrow. "You sure?"

Emma nods slipping from the stool onto slightly unsteady feet. "Yeah." She throws a wad of cash precariously on the bar before heading out. Once outside she stands there for a moment before inhaling a deep soothing breath of cool night air into her lungs. Feeling a bit better and sober she begins her track home.

* * *

Trudging down the darkened sidewalk with her body bent like half shelled turtle, Emma tries to keep the frigid wind from biting at her skin, but the goosepimples and bluing lips let her know it's all in vain. She swore underneath her breath for not taking her bug. It was all Snow's fault, David's truck had broken down this morning but they just had to instant on riding along to the bar. For whatever reason, Snow wanted to go to a bar pregnant, Emma didn't have a clue. But now, because a very knocked up woman couldn't walk in the cold, Emma was now stuck in it. She ground her teeth together.

"I know how it feels." An all too familiar voice echos from behind starting Emma causing her jolt and spin around in place. Her body already going in defensive mode. "Zelena." Emma spats, glaring in the direction the voice came from. "What do you want?"

The wicked witch materializes from the inky darkness as if summoned by some unknown master, with facial features expressionless and muscles relaxed. The red head's posture is nonthreatening but Emma knows better she's seen/heard what this woman is capable has the bruises on her back to prove it in fact.

"I know how it feels." She repeats in that same eerie tone that's seems to be amplified by the British lit.

Glancing wildly around for a random flying monkey to appear, Emma tenses for any impact that may come. "What are you talking about? How what feels?" She questions even though every buried instinct within her was screaming to flee.

"To be abandoned." Zelena glides leisurely toward her, with an emerald satin blouse shimmering in the pale moon's light contrasting dramatically with her red hair and alabaster skin, she appears as her namesake; wicked. And it's all the blonde could do to keep herself from backing up."To be replaced by something newer and better." She is standing merely a foot from Emma, staring at her with what something a keen to sympathy shining in those forest irises.

"They're not replacing me." Emma snaps, face flushed with agitation."They still talk and see me everyday." She adds, even though she's not exactly sure why.

"And just how long do you think that's going to last, my pretty. Especially when the baby's born." Her voice soft as if trying to sooth a wild animal.

"You're wrong, my parents wouldn't do that! They're not like Cora." Rage glints in the other woman's eyes just for a heartbeat before it's quickly reined in and once again that softness is back. "Did you know your mother is having a boy?"

"Yeah so."

"Well, where they come from, pretty. There is nothing more precious than a male heir." She spats out the word precious like it's poison. "And with him being born they don't need you any more."

The words squire through Emma like arrows. "No! They love me. They..A hand grasps her forearm halting the blonde mid-sentence."Of course they do, dear Emma but nevertheless it's the truth."

"For once the little prince arrives mommy and daddy will forget all about you." As if she were back-slapped, Emma's eyelids slam shut and her lips fall open, a thick lump already beginning to form in her throat.

"Awe now, my pretty do not fret." The wicked witch circles around Emma slowly, loosening her grasp she drags that hand upward and over to grasp the blonde's upper bicep as the other arm wraps around Emma's middle, she pulls her close whispering merely a breaths away from a sensitive ear. "Because what they do not realize is that you are more powerful than anyone else here." The hand slides up and down while the other one's thumb makes circles on her lower rib, with each movement sparks of green magic dance across pale skin, sending indescribable waves of power coursing through her. "Wha.. you mean?" Emma slurs feeling nearly intoxicated by the other woman's power. It was raw, unpredictable, like a midsummer storm during the night whereas Regina's was like a feral stallion free and wild but very much tamable.

Inwardly, green slid in meeting blue, tickling, caressing, combining, creating something new something powerful. Feeling their magic interacting Emma shivered. "You feel what I mean, don't you, dear Emma. My sister's magic could never touch mine but yours, oh yours being so pure, so deliciously powerful, has no trouble at all." Another wave of tingles washes over her. Teasing, calling to her like a siren's melody just as the smooth voice steady whispering within her ear. "All that power just at your fingertips and yet they leave you."

Hearing Zelena's statement, Emma wanted to scream, shout at this woman that she was wrong. Her parents loved her they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't abandon her. Would they? In her brain a long buried memory surfaced of a sobbing blonde haired little girl no more than five years old being told she was no longer want and had to be taken back to the orphanage.

"No. Don't go." A hot salty tear leaked from the corner of her eye down a now flushed cheek. The magic pulsated wrapping her in it's warm embrace. "They want to be rid of you, Emma because they're frightened of your power. Of what you could achieve with it if and when you ever unleashed it and became queen."

"But I don't want to become queen." She says her voice small almost childlike.

"Oh, but you do because it's in your blood, coursing through your very veins, you crave the power like water and need it like air. Embrace it, do not try to quarrel with it for in the end the magic, the sheer need will overwhelm you."

Emma's eyes slip tightly shut once more and to her shock deep down she felt it, a tendril of raw need. To rule, to command, to lead with iron fist and silver tongue. It was roaring at her, rattling the bars it's cage to be set free.

"Would you like to see your castle, my Queen?" And before Emma could stop herself a small "yes" burst from her lips and eyelids opened just in time to see green smoke surround them. She gasps only to have the scents of freshly mown grass, wild flowers, and gardenias bombard her nostrils.

* * *

When the thick smoke clears an unfamiliar stone built room comes into view. "Where are we?" Emma's head swivels while her eyes drink in the entire area, noticing the expensive decor, lavish comfort, and the enormous bed, she has to question. "Wait a minute, isn't this Regina's room?"

"Yes, rather elaborate is it not?" Zelena replies, envy practically dripping from each and every word causing Emma to smirk.

"You shouldn't be jealous of her, you know." The other woman spins around, with eyes flashing and lips pulled back into a snarl but before she can spit something out, Emma hastily continues. "I mean, earlier when you two fought you basically mopped the floor with Regina. She didn't even have a chance to throw one of her famous fireballs before you were tossing her through the air like a rag doll." The woman's expression softens immediately at having her ego stroked.

"So really;" Emma babbles onward, she isn't sure why but if she had to guess it was being trapped in a castle alone with the wicked witch. "You're more powerful."

At the last statement the red headed woman practically preens like a peacock before an indescribable expression falls over her face. "Yes, well I'm pleased someone thinks so." Her tone is soft and seems to trail off as if the witch is in deep thought.

"I don't know why they wouldn't" Emma strolls over to the nearest window, peering out at the vast lush wilderness before continuing. "I mean, look at where we're at now. In FTL, and it only took you what a blink of an eye when it took Regina months to figure it out." She leans forward to get a better look. "Hell, I don't even think Rumple knew how back then." Emma states before turning around only to squeak in a very unEmily like way when the other woman's face appeared merely inches from her own.

"Umm okay you're mighty close."

"You really think, I'm more powerful than Regina? Than Rumple?"

Truth be told, she didn't really know but that inner Charming was telling her to just say whatever the pretty lady wants to hear so unconsciously Emma does what her dad usually does with Snow; shrugs sheepishly and agrees. "Yeah."

"As are you, dear Emma. You just need to find it."

"How? How do I do that?"

In a move too fast for the blonde to see, Zelena reaches forward and cups her between the legs, green mist boiling from the sides of her hand and in between her knuckles. The blonde yelps attempting to scramble backwards but the woman's hold is like steel. "What are you-And she feels it, an unpleasant tug at her nether region followed by a pressure in her tight skinny jeans. As soon as Zelena pulls back Emma's hands shoot down cupping the area. Feeling a large bulge, her eyes widen to epic proportions. "What the hell did you do to me?" The woman merely sends her a wicked smirk.

Curiosity nearly overwhelming, Emma reaches for the button of her jeans and undoes before hastily sliding fabric down. "Oh my God!" She shrieks when right there where her trimmed core used to be a big thick half flaccid penis plops out."You gave me…" Emma stares down at the new attachment with wild eyes and mouth agape. "You gave me a penis?"

Zelena hums. "But my, my, I didn't know it was going to be quite so." She reaches forward wrapping her fingers around the girth. "Big." She smirks, gives it a couple of good pumps causing Emma to buck and moan. God, the whole thing felt like one big nerve.

Emma hadn't a chance to act, green smoke consumes them both and in the next second she feels a cool draft upon her skin. Glancing down with slightly lusty eyes, Emma notices her naked form before looking up questioningly at Zelena. "I want you to ravish me until I can not walk." The woman demands which due to the accent would have been a funny statement if it wasn't for the fact that it was growled through clenched teeth.

"Umm." Through heavy eyelids, Emma scans Zelena from head to toe, noting the various shades of green located in different areas along her body. Most of the woman's form was the color of freshly grown oak leaves whilst her nipples and clit were emerald. But despite the unnatural skin tone the witch she had to admit was over all gorgeous with full perky round breast, a taunt well-muscled abdomen, and mile long legs. Emma swallows against the thickness within her throat and feels her newly formed cock twitch in anticipation.

Oh God, she couldn't do this. This woman was the wicked witch, baddest of the bad, and not to mention Regina's sister her brain chastised while below the penis whispered tauntingly; so, nobody will know.

Seeing constant inner turmoil written playing across the blonde's face, Zelena picks up the stokes until her hand is nothing but a blur. "Come on, my pretty. Show me what you're capable of." She leans forward taking the blonde's earlobe between her lips and sucked on it suggestively. Emma eyes roll within her head and she moans.

It was at that moment, when every little fear, doubt, and slight regret fled only to leave behind pure lust.

_Oh to hell with it._ The savior reaches down with both hands, placing one just underneath each ass cheek before lifting Zelena upward until she feels those coltish legs wrap around her waist in a vice grip. Luminescent green eyes widen when the blonde held her extra weight with such ease. "Bloody Oz, you're strong." She breathes and Emma feels a bit of pride swell within her chest. So just to show off, she walks them over to Regina's enormous bed and places the woman upon the furs as if the soft body were made of finely cut glass.

Kissing her deeply, Emma's long calloused fingers trail the length of the breastbone downward onto a flat stomach. The impossible soft, supple green skin beneath her fingertips reminding her of the emerald silk beneath them. She pulls back, swallowing thickly before her fingers skim that finally inch downward and parts Zelena's lower lips. Wetness immediately saturates her digits causing both her and the witch to groan. Not being able to stand it, Emma scrapes her thumbnail gently over the other woman's clit. Zelena's head falls back against the mattress, and she moans low and deep; wanton. "Please, my queen." The plea is like hot lava shearing through that proverbial cage within and just like that Emma is gone replaced by the queen she was born to be.

Yes, they can do foreplay some other time.

She growls, sitting upon bended knees she reaches downward clutching both sides of Zelena's slender hips in a death grip and lifts upward until both women's pelvises are perfectly aligned before surging forward, pushing the full length of her cock into the red head's core with one swift thrust. The wicked witch's lips fall open but not a sound comes out.

"You're so tight." She groans and if she weren't so gone at the moment the blonde would have been shocked at the gruffness of her voice. No wonder men always thought about sex if this is what it felt like to them she would too. Emma leans over the writhing woman, using the bed as leverage, she quickly finds her balance and has to fight ruthlessly with the urge to begin pounding instead she pumps slowly, taking her time, feeling every centimeter of the woman's inside.

"Mmm," Zelena moans lewdly beginning to rock against Emma. With her tight slick walls wrapping around the blonde's cock like saran wrap it doesn't take long for their quick shallow pants to become louder and more frantic. "Harder." Comes a desperate plea just before long sharp nails rake across her back, prompting her onward. Alright, harder she could do. Pressing the witch farther into the mattress, Emma kisses her hard, picking up the pace until it's deep pounding thrusts that reach all those delicious spots within.

Zelena gasps, moans, and pulls Emma closer burying her face within an mane of blonde sweat slick hair. Unbeknownst to Emma, however, those electric green eyes were peering over her shoulder at the vanity mirror. Seeing a purple glint across the glass surface, pink lips pull into a devilish smirk which doesn't last long when the blonde hit a particular sweet spot.

Oz, she did know the blonde was going to be this good. It was like she knew her from the inside out where to touch, what to say. She moans loudly feeling her walls beginning to tighten. She was close. Very close. Emma must have sensed it too because she lifts upward before dipping her head downward, latching her warm mouth onto one of Zelena's avocado colored nipples, she suckles on the nub for a moment just until it puckers before biting down hard.

The witch's eyelids slam shut and starbursts explode within the darkness. "Oh, Oz! yes, yes, yes. Don't stop!" She's coming, her walls clench hard, sucking the member deeper. Feeling her own orgasm approaching, Emma quickens her strokes until finally their peaks crash together and she feels warm liquid shoot from her cock as Zelena begins pulsating rhythmically around her. Surrounding the pair, green and blue magic crackles within the air like lightening followed the strong scents of the ocean and freshly cut grass combining.

**In Storybrooke**

Obsidian orbs flash with pure unadulterated rage, while crimson lips twist into a snarl and in the background a vase flies across the room shattering against a nearby wall, sending shards of glass raining down over the area. "You may have won this round greenie but the next time we meet; I. Will. Destroy you." Regina vows waving a hand in front of the mirror, dispersing the sickening image of the savior intertwined with her sister.

**FTL**

Zelena watches the rhythmic ascending descending motion of the woman's unclothed chest beside her and thin pink lips tug into a smile. Yes, her sister may have located a way to destroy her, that she knew for certain thanks to the carefully hidden mirror placed within Regina's living area but for now, she had all the protection of the world. Her gaze darts away from the slumbering blonde to her own naked person. Lifting an arm, she places a hand on her abdomen before rubbing the area gently, Zelena smirks wickedly. I win sister dear.

**The End?**

* * *

**An**: So tell me what you think. Don't hold anything back I can take it. *tenses*


End file.
